


A lesson for Ben

by LadyBinx



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 3some, Anal, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/pseuds/LadyBinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to teach Ben a few things and Megan is happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson for Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



Megan shifted the grocery bags to her other hand and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. Light and music spilled out of the house as Tom flung it open. Tom quickly looked her up and down before standing to the side and letting her in.

“You don’t look dressed for a funeral.”

“Well, hello to you too!” Megan said, stretching up to hug her best friend. “I’m just gonna dump my stuff in your room and change. Who has a funeral themed birthday party anyway?”

The tall blonde with classically good looks followed Megan towards the stairs and gave her a smack on the arse and a wink as he took the shopping bag of alcohol to the kitchen for her.

“Haven’t you met my flatmates before?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Megan smirked to herself – she and Tom had been best friends and on and off lovers for years. They had tried being in a relationship but they worked better just sleeping together whenever they were both single. Which was most of the time.

Tom and his flatmates always threw the best parties. This one would be no exception. It was the birthday of a mutual friend, and they were also leaving the country, so whatever unreasonable birthday demands he made would of course be observed. He’d decided his birthday party would be funeral themed, with everyone ‘mourning’ him in black. With sardonic eye-rolling and much complaint, everyone had eventually agreed. Someone had even prepared a eulogy for him. Megan on the other hand was preparing to get laid. She was a submissive and Tom was dominant, which was one of the reasons they got along together so well in bed. 

Megan finished changing and touching up her make-up as Tom walked in without knocking, hoping to catch her still changing. He was out of luck. Placing her drink on his desk he locked her into place with his gaze and prowled toward her.

“You know,” Tom purred as he slunk, catlike, towards her, “I’ve always been rather fond of funerals.”

“Oh?” Megan whispered, cursing herself for the hint of need that her voice betrayed. She gripped the vanity behind her as he advanced, until he was towering over her.

“Oh, yes,” Tom continued, looking down into her dark and increasingly lust-filled eyes.

“There’s something so… Final, about them… The way they make you remember that these moments,” he said as he trailed a long, elegant finger down her arm, “Might be your last. That every moment should be savoured.”

Her eyes darted to his mouth as his tongue flicked out over his lips. Megan couldn’t help the jolt of mixed emotions - Lust? Need? Anticipation? – that shot through her.

She shivered from the light touch, wishing it was more, wishing it was stronger. She knew he would tease until he was ready. It didn’t matter how much she begged, he was always the one in control and made sure she knew it. Besides, if she begged before he told her to he would draw his teasing out for even longer.

Tom chuckled lightly.

“Have you been good darling? Did you follow my orders?” he enquired softly, his finger as it traced along her off the shoulder top, over the gentle swell of her breast. He raised one eyebrow as Megan’s breathing became shallow under his touch.

“Well?” His eyes shot up to hers and the whole room became still as she hesitated. Every inanimate object held its breath as he waited for her answer. His demeanour changed so swiftly it shocked her. Tom easily stepped into her space, his long legs trapping her heeled ones between them and leaned over her.

“Sort of?” she finished with a weak squeak.

“Well, I guess I will have to ‘sort of’ have you spanked, my little brat.” he growled at her and moved away so quickly Megan stumbled.

“Now?” Megan sounded so hopeful.

“Later. Be ready,” Tom stated as he walked out of his bedroom.

Megan groaned. His instructions had to been to go without underwear and although Megan wasn’t wearing any knickers, she was wearing a bra. She had hoped this would have been allowed, because there would be some dancing tonight. But evidently not. Her exchange with Tom had left her aching and wet. She was thankful that she was wearing all black and no one would be able to see if there was a wet patch on her pencil skirt.

Megan headed downstairs to join the party. Her mind slowly calmed down as she caught up with old friends and exchanged bawdy pleasantries with acquaintances she’d met at previous ones. She avoided drinking too much as previous experience told her Tom preferred her to be sober enough to consent to his requests. Megan danced as best she could in heels to the eclectic mixture from music that guests were shuffling through. She tried to ignore Tom as he stared at her from the behind their home-made tiki bar. Hos look said he was already planning how to make her scream later.

Feeling the sweat start to form on the back of her neck and her feet start to ache she decided she needed a place to chill for a minute and headed to the kitchen. Blinking in shock as the brightness of the kitchen, she headed to the counter to fix herself another drink. As she twisted her flame red hair off her neck and over her shoulder to cool off she heard a familiar deep baritone voice behind her.

“Hey there Red, how you doing?”

Megan turned around and jumped into the man’s arms.

“Ben! Your hair is so dark! And long! It looks great! I never realised it was so wavy.”

“Thanks, it was for an audition. What have you been up to? I haven’t seen you since… well in ages anyway,” he finished rather awkwardly.

They both knew what he was avoiding saying. The last time they saw each other they had ended up sleeping together for the second time. It was years ago when Megan and Tom had stopped sleeping together for a few months. Ben and Megan had never discussed it and consequently never told Tom, even though Ben was his other best friend. Needless to say, Tom found out, but wasn’t bothered about it. After all, Megan and Tom had never been exclusive and he was sleeping with other girls at the time too.

“Ah you know how it is! Taking photos of babies and weddings to pay the bills and producing art in the evenings!”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Mm. Yes. Such fun.” Megan’s deadpan reply made Ben chuckle.

“Eugh,” Megan wiped at her eyes, “The fog machine and cigarette smoke has really dried out my eyes.”

“I’ve got eye drops if you want them?”

“Oh god, that’d be great!”

Ben handed the small bottle to Megan and watched as she barely managed to get the drops in one eye. As the liquid ran down her cheeks she laughed and tried to wipe it away.

“I may have had too much to drink,” she said, laughing giddily, “Will you do the other eye for me?”

Knowing he wouldn’t say no, Megan tugged her pencil skirt skirt up to her mid-thigh and pulled herself onto the countertop. Ben stepped between her legs and cradled her head in his large hands and did as she requested. It felt strangely intimate. He wiped away the tears that slipped down her face. There was that spark that had been there in the past. Although it didn’t seem possible Ben moved even closer to her. Pushing his hips closer to her, he forced her legs to spread wider. Ben’s eyes raked over body to where they were connected, taking in the sight of her legs wrapped around his hips. He ached to push her skirt further up to check if it was top of lace stockings he could see or if Megan was wearing suspenders. The heat emanating from his body and his touch was making her incredibly wet. Becoming flustered at the intensity of his stare Megan looked away and, over Ben’s shoulder, locked eyes with Tom.

Megan’s entire body stiffened as she waited for Tom’s reaction. She expected him to be annoyed or at least a little possessive, after all she was supposed to staying in his bed tonight, but Tom just stood there, leaning against the wall watching her with an insufferable smirk on his face. Ben noticed the change between them and followed Megan’s eyes over his shoulder.

“Fuck, Tom mate, there you are! Great party!” Ben appeared to completely at ease at being caught between her legs. Perhaps it was the thrill of being caught by Tom and possibility of being spanked later by him for flirting with Ben but Megan was sure if someone touched her in just the right way at this moment she would purr. As Ben moved to stand beside her, she barely had enough coherent thought to cross her legs and silence the wanton moan that threatened to escape from the pressure on her clit it caused.

Tom gave the brightest smile he only reserved for his closest friends back and hugged Ben. He settled against the counter on the other side of Megan.  
“There’s something very impressive about a man who can build his own tiki bar,” said Megan, waving her crossed legs idly, looking from Ben to Tom.  
“Where did you learn to work with wood?” asked Ben, and the expression on his face was entirely innocent.  
“I’ve always been a dab hand with a tool, Ben, you know that,” he purred. As he turned to the kitchen counter to pour himself a drink, he caught Megan’s gaze and winked subtly. She blushed.  
“I bet you didn’t even lift a finger!” exclaimed Ben happily, with a waggle of his hair, “You’d have just towered over them, all superior, nodding wisely as if you even know what they’re doing.”

“You are very good at towering…’ Megan butted in. Even sitting on the counter she had to look up at both Tom and Ben.

“How dare you,” said Tom, taking a white plastic cup from the ubiquitous pillar of plastic-cup, “I was deeply involved in every stage of the undertaking.

“Cross head or flat head screws?” Ben asked, half-smiling, and Megan got the impression that Ben was trying to show off in front of her.

“Who cares?” shrugged Tom, dancing his long fingers across the plethora of open bottles – rum, vodka, whiskey – that Megan watched impatiently. She couldn’t wait to feel his fingers over her skin.

“Well that proves it. He’s never done a day’s labour in his life. No wonder his hands are so soft,” he smiled demurely at Megan, and as he said this he ran his hand down Megan’s back, causing her to arc in surprise like a cat.

“I don’t remember every screw I’ve ever used,” Tom growled, pouring a tiny measure of vodka into his cup.

“Really? I remember every individual screw,” Ben purred, smirking as his eyes briefly flicked between Megan’s astonished face and Tom’s sardonically raised eyebrow. His voice was practically dripping with innuendo. 

“Speaking of screws…” Tom said, reaching for a carton of orange juice.

“Can I have one?” asked Megan, trying to keep the plaintive pleading from her voice as Ben stroked her back once again, circling his hand around the base of her spine.

“ Ask politely and I’ll think about it,” Tom challenged, not wavering from her eyeline.

“Please?” she breathed.

“She’s asking so nicely,” Ben said to Tom.

“She’d do well to mind her manners more often,” said Tom sternly, once again looking through his eyebrows at Megan as he plucked a plastic cup from the stack.

“Megan is such a polite kitten, when does she ever do anything naughty?” said Ben, squeezing Megan’s hip as his hand slipped away. She let out a tiny, mewing noise as he broke contact. Both Tom and Ben raised their eyebrows at the sound.

“I’m sure there are plenty of naughty things running through that mind right now” Tom handed Megan a plastic cup of vodka and orange juice. His finger brushed against hers, and the touch of his skin was like lightning flashing through her nerves. She tried to guess whether his expression was genuine entertainment or merely a mask hiding a deeper, gleeful fury. 

Megan had missed spending time with Tom and Ben. Their burgeoning careers and high ambitions in jobs that weren’t 9-5 meant it was becoming harder and harder for them to catch up. While Tom and Ben were discussing acting, auditions and mutual contacts in the industry Megan excused herself. Slipping off the counter she placed a hand on Tom’s chest to steady herself, feeling his firm muscles through his shirt, and thought about how imposing the men surrounding her were.

Megan quietly slipped upstairs to Tom’s room, and then out to the flat rooftop outside his window. Sitting on the rickety garden chair she found a strange peace in the muffled sounds of the party combined with the rowdy drunks out on the street. It was kicking out time, and the pubs were emptying. Relaxing into the chair Megan stretched her legs out, kicked off her heels and closed her eyes, tired of being around so many people. She was finally able to switch off. Tom would know where to find her when he was ready.

Letting the sounds of London wash over Megan had no idea how long she had been outside. She could begin to feel the chill of the evening on her skin but she was too relaxed to grab a jacket. She ignored the noises of someone joining her in her sanctuary. She knew it would be Tom as the only access to the roof was through his bedroom and by climbing over his bed. She felt the warm hands on the chilled skin of her bare shoulders and suppressed a shudder. As he moved his down towards her cleavage Megan whispered quietly “Tom…”

“Not quite, Kitten.”

Megan’s eyes flew open and focussed on the messy black hair of Ben leaning over her.

“Ehehe,” came a laugh from the window, “Come on in darling, we were missing you.”

She threw a half-arsed glare at Tom as he retreated still smiling back into his room, and another at Ben as he held his hand out to help her up.

“Enjoying the view Ben?” said Tom. He didn’t seem able to keep the smirk out of his voice. Megan knew Tom was referring to the fact she had to crawl onto all fours over his bed. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her. It may as well have been his hands for all the physicality she could feel from that look.

“Best view in the city.”

“You should see it uncovered, it’s like a peach”

“You guys are mean. You shouldn’t tease me like that,” Megan huffed sleepily. Crossing her arms she began to pout as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tom sat next to her and Ben kneeled in front her. Tom pulled her close to him and kissed her on the top of her head. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her to met his gaze.

“Now darling, Ben has something to ask you so I want you to listen carefully and know that he and I have already talked about it and decided that if you were okay with everything then we would be too.”

Tom was using his authoritative voice, although care and understanding were were laced through it. He truly wanted her to make whatever decision Ben was about to place in her hands. Looking down towards Ben kneeling in front of her, he looked nervous. Not sure what to do with his hands started running them up and down the back of Megans calves, setting her skin into goosebumps.

“Well… I have this role coming up and I’ve been told I need to be more dominant for it,” Ben started, Megan could feel Tom’s hand gently running up her spine and into her hair as Ben spoke further. “Tom suggested that he could give me some tips,” continued Ben as Tom wrapped her hair around his hand, “but that practical experience would be best.”

As Tom pulled her hair to get her attention back on him, he held her still and brushed an intimately gentle kiss against her lips. Seeming to be unable to tear himself away from her trembling lips he finally spoke.

“I suggested that I teach him,” finally looking into her eyes he finished his request, “on you.”

“Jesus Christ, yes.”

He pulling her hair sharply, forcing her to expose her neck, which he kissed roughly. His free hand started running up her leg, pulling up her skirt. She briefly bit his bottom lip as he quickly pulled away and stood next to Ben. In the quick and brutal kiss Megan had become disheveled and incredibly turned on, not for the first time that evening.

Ben held out his hand to assist Megan in standing and pulled her against his body. One of his large hands was holding her tightly against him while the other pushed her hair behind her ear and slowly traveled over her throat. Resting it on the base of her neck, holding it there with no pressure, had Megan squirming. The gentleness was just the beginning. It would be used to make her skin crawl with anticipation, to tease her and in the end make her beg for release. How many times she would have to beg before being allowed to come would be up to them, but she knew it would not be happening soon.

Tom stood behind her, he didn’t touch her, but she knew he was there, watching them and gauging their interaction. He was letting Ben explore her and find out what sound he could elicit from her just by his touch. Hemmed in by the men towering over her Megan had never felt so helpless. She wondered how far she could push her boundaries tonight.

“Her safeword is ‘pineapple’, but I’ve never heard her say it,” commented Tom as he knelt down behind her, “for simplicities sake, tonight you address me as ‘Master’ and Ben as ‘Sir’.“

The sound of her zip being undone became the most erotic noise to Megan as Ben started kissing her more and more insistently. Tom pulled down her skirt, baring her naked ass to him and on the edge of her hearing she caught his praise.

"Oh, no underwear! Good girl,” he growled before biting her left cheek. She moaned into Ben’s mouth. She could feel Ben’s cock hardening against her and run her fingertips over the bulge in his trousers. Ben grabbed her her wrist he and twisted her around, forcing her back against his chest.

“That is not yours to play with yet, kitten. You need to earn that reward,” he said, his voice even deeper than normal. Megan whimpered. His reaction had made her shudder through her entire body and she squirmed in his hold. Looking at Tom through hooded eye lids she watched as his eyes lingered over her exposed pussy. He reached out and ran his fingers through her slit, and brought them glistening to his lips to suck her juices clean. He sighed deeply at the taste, then reached out and slid his fingers against her a second time.

“God she is delicious,” he said, and offered the fingers for Ben to taste. Ben moaned as he took Tom’s fingers into his and sucked them clean.

Megan whimpered at the sight of the intimacy of the men. To them she was nothing but something to practice on, and the thought practically had her coming on the spot. Ben released her arm and Tom removed her top.

Tom stilled and glared at her breasts covered by a strapless black bra.

“What were my instructions for this evening?” he demanded, flashing his angry blue eyes through his eyebrows. Tom’s entire posture had stiffened and his tone clipped. Megan knew what she had gone against his instructions but had wanted to dance. She didn’t do what he’d asked, technically, but she knew what the consequence would be and accepted it. It was a bit unusual this time as Ben was with them.

“To not wear any underwear, ” Megan said softly as Tom raised eyebrow waiting for her to finish, “…Master”

“I was bragging to Ben what a good girl you were for me earlier and now I have to punish you. Get on all fours at the foot of the bed. And take off that ridiculous thing.”

Megan felt exposed as she let the bra drop to the floor and climbed onto the bed. Her knees were shoulder width apart and she laid one side of her face against the bed. Megan held her elbows behind her back and waited for her punishment. She could feel the blush creeping up her body, and her hatred of this position was so intense that it was also arousing, but she enjoyed the way Tom pushed her boundaries.

Tom decided the scene was missing something and pulled out the box he kept under his bed. Megan felt the cool lube as he squeezed some over her exposed hole and gasped as it ran down towards her pussy. Ben ran his hands over her arse cheeks and slowly collected the runaway lube on his fingers as he brought them back up. Circling and teasing her puckered hole he slid one finger into her. As she moaned at the intrusion he rubbed her back and waited for her to relax before moving his finger in and out, and even adding a second one. Feeling her tighten around his fingers made Ben’s cock twitch.

“I’m going to fuck you there later,” Tom growled over her. Quickly removing his fingers Ben replaced them with a plug. They watched the plug quiver as Megan adjusted to the size, and once becoming still Ben quickly brought down his hand on her right cheek with satisfying sound.

“Harder. She can take it,” advised Tom.

Ben brought back his hand again, harder this time on the left cheek. After seeing how wet Megan became Ben got into a rhythm, alternating each cheek. Once he had spanked her five or six times, turning her arse a rosy shade of pink, Megan couldn’t be still any more.

“Come here, baby,” Tom said softly, barely audible over her panting. Ben helped her up on shaky legs until she was safely in Tom’s arms, curled in his lap. He carried on speaking gently stroking her hair and holding her tight against him. She could feel how hard he had become against her. “You understand why I had Ben do that, don’t you?”

“Yes Master”, she replied. As Tom ran his hands over her back and down over her bum he kept speaking to her in a soothing voice.

“Such a warm bum! Did it hurt too much?”

“No, master, it was just right.”

“Such a good girl.” He gently lifted her chin to kiss her. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to feel his tongue against hers and swayed slightly as he broke the kiss off.

“Now, one more question because I think we are being rude and forgetting our guest. Will you disobey me again?”

At this Megan hesitated, she bit her lip, unable to lie to him she gave him the only answer she could. “Most likely.”

He chuckled at her reply and lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kissed on the palm of her hand. “Cheeky rabbit.”

Megan prowled up the bed as Ben watched her lazily from where he was lying. Straddling him she pulled his tie off and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, exposing his lean muscular chest.

“Did you enjoy your spanking?” Ben enquired, pulling away from Megan.

“Yes, sir,” As she attempted to kiss her way down his neck down his chest, reaching down to undo his trousers. She suddenly hesitated.

“Please sir, I would like to taste you. May I suck your cock?”

With a nod of his head Megan leaned down to nuzzle his erection against her cheek as she removed his trousers. Licking from the base of his shaft to the tip she started slowly. She was determined to bring Ben to the edge and push him as a new dominant. She dipped her tongue and licked the precome from the head before wrapping her lips around him. Ben let out a moan. Holding onto a fistful of Megan’s red hair he pushed her head up and down slowly. As she hollowed out her cheeks he guided her up and down his shaft.

Tom removed his shirt and was lazily rubbing himself through his trousers. He loved her arse and its shape when she was bent over. Occasionally he would tie Megan up with her arse in the air and just watch her squirm. He hadn’t realised that watching her pleasure his friend would be such a turn on for him. And Ben made the most exquisite faces as he worked himself up. Currently his his head rolled back - he was lying near the windowsill, against the window to the balcony, and his eyes were closed at the restraint he was forcing on himself. Tom thought about dominating Ben also as he finished stripping himself and stroking his now aching erection. He became curious at just how long Ben could last with Megan using her warm mouth on him.

“Fuck - slow, ah just like that…”

His voice was husky as he slowly pushed her down further each time until he hit the back of her throat. He started to pick up speed fucking her mouth as she moaned around him. Becoming impatient he pulled her off him with a ‘pop’ and tugged her into his lap. He pulled at one of her nipples and rolled the stiff peak between his fingers as his mouth surrounded the other. Megan arched her back rubbed her swollen bud against his length desperate for any friction to ease her arousal.

Breaking through the haze of lust Tom stood over them and pulled Ben away from her breast, growling as leaned over her to kiss him. Tom’s tongue shoved its way into Ben’s mouth and they both moaned as he fought for dominance. Without pulling away from the kiss Tom’s hand travelled down Megan’s back until he reached the plug still inside her and pushed against it.

“Oh God! I need someone to fuck me! Please!“ Megan pleaded.

Ben and Tom both turned to stare at her for a moment. Ben pushed her onto her back, lying with her off the edge of the mattress. Tom stood in front of her face, rubbing his head against her lips as she licked him, enjoying the velvety smoothness against her lips. Ben leaned over her and positioned her legs over his shoulders. Holding her down with his hands over her stomach, he thrust into her and then stilled, waiting for her to adjust to his size. He started pumping in and out of Megan, watching her folds. Megan’s back arched and she moaned against the underside of Tom’s length.

"Jesus - Ben! SIR!” She quickly corrected herself, “Please! I need to come! Please - please let me come!” she begged.

“What do you think?” Ben asked Tom, not looking at him.

“I don’t know. Megan, what do you think?” he asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Please, Master-” she began, but she was interrupted by Tom seizing her jaw and slowly inserting himself into her pouting mouth. She moaned as she felt Ben and Tom both pumping into her, now completely unable to beg for release. Reaching down Tom circled one nippled with his finger.

“Now darling, you know you can’t come until you ask nicely.” Tom taunted her as he pinched the small pebble. They felt her shudder as she was brought to the very edge.

“Again” Ben‘s voice had become husky. The two men were slowly drawing out their own pleasure with almost no regard for hers, knowing that she found the most excitement in being used like this.When Tom pinch her this time Ben bit down on her ankle. Slowly she felt waves of pleasure rippling over her skin with spasms deep inside her. She looked up at Tom, her loud pleading to ask for permission or beg for forgiveness silenced by his thick girth. Unable to hold herself back any further, her mind suddenly contracted and expanded at the same time, reality dissolving around her into a series of far-off sensations. Her face creased up, her muscles clenched, and she felt herself climax hard, tightening around Ben as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

Ben paused, recognising the sensation wrapping around him.

“Megan, did you just come?” he said, pausing but remaining deep inside her body. Megan looked up at Tom as sorrowfully as she could while still being fucked by both men. Tom slowly withdrew himself from her mouth, anger sparking in his blue eyes.

“She has,” said Tom, recognising the warm, pink flush in her cheeks.

“Oh dear,” said Ben, a malevolent grin on his face.

Megan gulped guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Sir, Master, I’m sorry!”

“You will be,” said Tom, pulling her from the bed, onto her shaking legs, and then throwing her back down onto it, on her front. From his box he pulled out a long, slender object made of leather. With one hand on Megan’s back, he stroked the limp leather flap against her cheeks. Then he smacked her, twice in quick succession, once on each cheek. Megan let out a yowl of pain. Then Tom paused, a thought occurring to him. And then he pulled out a short, purple vibrator.

“I think we need to teach her about self-control,” said Tom, handing the vibrator to Ben.

“God, yes,” breathed Ben, stroking Tom’s broad, naked shoulders as he took the vibrator.

“Use this, or… anything else. Every time she nearly comes, I’ll punish her.”

Ben lay back on the bed and pulled Megan up to him, onto his lap, spreading her legs on either side of him. With one hand he switched on the vibrator and pushed it gently against her clit, but with the other he expertly manoeuvred her onto his throbbing, shining cock. He didn’t enter her, but rubbed against her as she felt the vibrations passing into her folds. She moaned desperately, her hands clamped into fists as every fibre of her being was trying not to come again, trying to resist the climax quickly building inside her once again.

“See?” growled Tom, and lashed out with the leather flap against her ass. It slapped against her cheek with a crack, and she yelped in pain, reflexively pushing herself harder against the vibrator and Ben’s body. She tried to pull herself back from it, trying to reduce her exposure to the dangerous stimuli, but it felt too good to resist.

“And again,” said Tom, and Megan desperately wondered how he knew, before another hard spank made her force down harder onto Ben. Ben moaned with pleasure, one strong hand slowly guiding her up and down, teasing both himself and her.

Tom spanked her again, and Ben moaned with pleasure again, and Megan struggled to remember where she was. Ben was also struggling to contain himself, and his wavy black hair was sticking to his forehead that shone with a thin sweat. With a hungry, sadistic look in his eyes Ben was pushing her hips back, with the attendant vibrator, and slowly sliding himself into her.

“I see you doing that,” Tom laughed darkly.

“You should try it,” Ben gasped, pulling Megan up and down as he thrust into her, “It feels so good.”

“Absolutely,” Tom said, throwing the leather thing to the ground and climbing into the bed. He pushed Megan down, pivoting around Ben’s hips so that she was nearly lying flat on Ben’s chest, legs still on either side of him. She could feel his warm breath shuddering into her forehead. From behind, Tom was straddling them both, and lowering himself down. Then he slowly started teasing Megan’s still-lubricated hole, using the tip of just one finger at first. Ben watched Tom’s intense face, frowned in concentration, as Megan shuddered with sensation.

“Oh god, Master, please,” she begged, “Fuck my ass.”

Ben’s grip was tightening, but now he was gently holding her still as Tom slowly teased her hole. Megan cried out as Tom ever-so-slowly slid his throbbing cock into her.

Megan could feel both men inside her, slowly, as she rocked back and forth. She was so deeply filled that she could barely understand what was happening. She was only aware of the solid male bodies on either side of her, front and back, grasping her and holding her, seizing her, surrounding her with their muscles and smell and sweat.

“Oh my god, Sir, Master, please, fuck me deeper,” she managed to whisper, her breath shuddering, struggling to pronounce each word clearly. They were both growling, pumping into her deeper and deeper, filling her utterly.

“Oh god, Master, Sir, please,” she cried, feeling their flesh throbbing within her.

“Yes,” he roared, “You may!”

As she squealed in ecstasy, finally achieving full release and losing all sense of herself deep inside the male sandwich, her toes curled and her legs twitched, and she gripped the bed for fear that she might vanish entirely. At the same time, possibly due to her tightening and abandon, or maybe entirely on purpose, both men inside her released themselves too, and were brought to a shuddering climax, their cocks swollen inside her until she could barely handle it. She felt the hot, oily fluid jetting into her, each of the two men making her shudder with pleasure each time they spurted, their cocks still squeezing hard into her.

“Good girl,” growled Tom, and Ben smiled up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

Tom pulled her still shaking into his arms and onto his lap. “Thank you darling, you are wonderful. Are you okay?”

“Mm, water?” Megan’s voice was weak from use and she was just struggling to regain her cognitive functions. Ben settled next to Tom and passed him a bottle of water and holding it to lips while she sipped at it. Passing it back to Ben he smiled at her kissed the palm of her hand.

“You’ll have to come to the premier after that” He teased.

\-------

It took several months for Ben to finish filming, and several more months in the editing process, until it was finally released with the most extreme cinema rating they could slap on it.

“Do want you go see it?” a friend asked Megan.

“I don’t need to see it,” thought Megan, “I lived it.”

But she went and saw it anyway, and was thrilled at seeing Ben’s face light up with all the familiar expressions.


End file.
